On A Snowy Night
by Erucchii
Summary: During a snowstorm, Ryoma realized one, very important thing. GRAPHIC LEMON. PWP. PAIRING: TezuRyo/ Pillar Pair


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in Prince of Tennis._

_**Notes:** Okay, so I've been listening to too many BLCD lately so I just need to get this idea out. Bear in mind that the only experience I have is from what I've read in novels, mangas and fanfictions so don't hang me if some of this does not seem realistic, or is too fast or whatever. Nonetheless, please enjoy._

* * *

Spring was nearing but the sudden snowstorm could dampen anyone's mood. At least, it dampened Tezuka's. He sat by the fireplace in his sitting room of his two-bedroom apartment with mug of hot chocolate in one hand and a book in the other. He wanted to do something productive but cold weather always made him lazy to do any work, so he opted for reading. Besides, it was still too early to sleep.

He accidentally spilled some of his drink onto his shirt when he heard someone banging on his door continuously. "Damn," the twenty three year-old man cursed while he went to check who was crazy enough to walk around in a snowstorm in the middle of the night.

"Ryoma." Clearly he wasn't expecting the younger man, especially not after their small argument.

"Mitsu."

When he found his senses once more, he immediately pulled Ryoma inside and closed the door. "God, you're freezing."

"I forgot my mufflers. And my coat. Didn't know there's going to be a snowstorm."

He noticed that Ryoma's eyes and nose were slightly red, and there were trails of dried tears down his cheeks. He cupped Ryoma's face and traced it with his thumb. "You were crying?"

"That's not important right now," Ryoma mumbled before grinning at Tezuka. "After our argument, and after not seeing you, talking to you for days, I realized something was missing." He placed a hand over his heart. "You."

Before Tezuka could say anything, Ryoma placed his hands around Tezuka's neck. "I love you, Mitsu," he said before clamping his mouth to Tezuka's. Tezuka tasted sweet, just like chocolates.

It took Tezuka a few seconds to register everything that happened. He kissed Ryoma back, pinning his boyfriend to the wall while taking control of their kiss. He prodded Ryoma's lips with his tongue for a while before gaining access into the younger one's mouth. He explored every nook and crannies of Ryoma's wet and hot cavern before smirking inwardly, thinking that Ryoma tasted like his favorite grape Ponta.

Ryoma felt like his knees were going to give in on him. The way Tezuka kiss was intense. When both of them came up for air, Ryoma whimpered, "I want you, Mitsu." He was hard.

"Not yet," Tezuka whispered. He kissed Ryoma again, briefly, before kissing the side of his mouth, and then trailed down to his neck. Then, he sucked on the nook of Ryoma's neck, causing the younger man to gasp. He could feel his arousal growing, but he wanted to take his time.

He pressed himself towards Ryoma, recapturing Ryoma's mouth with his own, their clothed members grazing one another. One of his hands slipped under Ryoma's shirt, and began fondling one of Ryoma's buds. The latter moaned into the kiss.

Then, Tezuka took Ryoma in his arms, trailing kisses along Ryoma's neck while carrying the younger one into his bedroom. After placing Ryoma on his bed, the latter started to unbutton his shirt but Tezuka stopped him, "Let me."

He took his time unbuttoning Ryoma's shirt, appreciating the sight of Ryoma's toned body. After taking off Ryoma's shirt, his hand trailed down Ryoma's body, exploring every curve. Ryoma shivered at the icy touch. When he reached Ryoma's pants, he unbuttoned and unzipped it before taking it off Ryoma.

"You're so hard, Ryoma," he whispered in Ryoma's ear before reaching under the waistband of Ryoma's boxer and gripping the latter's rod. Then, Ryoma moaned when Tezuka rubbed the tip of the head on his member with his thumb. When Ryoma started leaking pre-cum, he began moving his hand up and down the shaft. Ryoma moaned, and whimpered when he felt he was about to cum, before shooting his loads.

Ryoma fell back onto the bed, panting. "You are so beautiful, Ryoma," Tezuka whispered, and then cleaned his fingers by licking it. "You taste so good too." Then, he disposed of Ryoma's boxers, leaving the younger man completely naked.

"Don't look," Ryoma muttered, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he pressed his legs together.

Tezuka gently pushed Ryoma's legs apart. "You look beautiful, Ryoma," he reassured his boyfriend. He placed one of his knees in the middle of Ryoma's legs, purposely touching the latter's groin and two hands above Ryoma's head to stabilize himself as he went on top of Ryoma. Then, he began kissing Ryoma again. He lightly nibbled Ryoma's bottom lip, and when the latter's lips parted, he pushed his tongue into Ryoma's mouth. Their tongue fought for dominance, and Tezuka's tongue won.

Using one of his hands, he began fondling one of Ryoma's nipples causing the younger man to moan. The latter then gasped sharply when he lightly pinched that nipple. After that, he broke the kiss for air. They were both panting, and Tezuka began planting kisses down Ryoma's neck, reaching near the pulse where he whispered against the skin, "God, I feel like ravishing you right here and now." He lightly bit that spot, leaving his mark.

Ryoma could feel all the blood going to his groin. "Take me. Now." The younger man moaned Tezuka's name.

"No," he trailed down Ryoma's chest. "I want to enjoy your every detail," he said before flicking Ryoma's abandoned nipple with his tongue.

"Oh– Nngh– No," Ryoma cried, his eyes closed. Tezuka had latched his mouth onto Ryoma's nipple, sucking it while tugging his other bud with his hand. His knee was still brushing against Ryoma's member. "If you continue doing what you're doing, I– I m–might cum," Ryoma said, before another moan escaped his mouth.

Tezuka felt himself smirk before giving Ryoma's nipple one last tug. Ryoma squirmed, another moan escaping his lips. He then went off Ryoma, and took a tube of lubricant in the drawer of his bedside table. He began coating his fingers with the lube, making sure everything is covered so that he won't discomfort Ryoma.

"Kunimitsu," Ryoma called out. He was trying to resist touching his hard member, knowing Tezuka wouldn't want him to interfere.

Tezuka knelt on the floor by the bed, between Ryoma's spread legs. "I'll have to prepare you first," he told the dark-haired man. He poured the lube onto Ryoma's hole and then, trailed his middle finger along Ryoma's perineum before lightly rubbing circles at Ryoma's anal ring.

"Stop teasing me," Ryoma hissed, sending a glare at Tezuka's direction.

Tezuka's only reply was a chuckle before he pushed his finger in. Ryoma let out a surprised cry of pain at the sudden intrusion. "Sorry," Tezuka said as he moved his finger in and out slowly, feeling all the blood moving to his cock at the sensation of Ryoma's walls contracting around his finger. After a while, Tezuka added in a second finger, moving it in a scissoring motion, at the same time taking Ryoma's member in his hand and slide up and down along the shaft. He could feel Ryoma's cock hardened more, and with a shudder, the latter ejaculated.

Ryoma's cum sprayed onto his bare chest, and some was on Tezuka's hand. He then removed his fingers, and stood up to unzip his fly. He pressed his hardened member against Ryoma's rear, pushing at the cleft between his buttocks. Ryoma moaned in pleasure, feeling his shaft "awaken" again. He parted Ryoma's butt cheeks, and slowly slipped his bulky member into Ryoma. The younger man gasped as he was opened by the penetration. Tezuka's shaft went all the way inside, and took Ryoma's breath away.

Tezuka couldn't help but moan at the sensation of being inside Ryoma. The latter's tight wall squirming around his shaft made almost brought him to climax. He captured Ryoma's mouth as his rod was completely lodged inside Ryoma. Ryoma placed his hands around Tezuka's neck to deepen the kiss. Ryoma arched his back when Tezuka still didn't move, which caused the brunette to chuckle.

Ryoma groaned when Tezuka moved back and thrust back in. Tezuka started moving slowly, and gradually thrust in faster, and stopped when he hit a spot, which made Ryoma see stars. Then, he began hitting the exact same spot hard, and made Ryoma moaned and cried out in pleasure. He recaptured Ryoma's mouth while the younger man's hands went to Tezuka's back. Their tongues went into each other's mouth, and before long, they reached their climax together.

"Love you, Mitsu," Ryoma whispered.

"I love you too, Ryoma," Tezuka replied before slumping on the bed next to Ryoma.

* * *

_**Notes: **So, how was it? Please, do review~ :D_


End file.
